dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Archer tactics
It’s easy to play as an archer. Things you should know while playing PVE as an archer: *Do “hit and run” on enemies. Jump shoot and strafe, don’t get hit. *Collect as much combos as possible. 150 hits = 15 combo. Once you hit 15combo, reset the counter by taking a break. Plan your combo well. You need at least 20 combos to get an S in arcade mode “solo mission map” (providing you don’t get hit of course). *Multishot is your no.1 anti boss skill. Cast it at point blank range. *Rising arrow and anti air shot can be used as a combo to clear mobs. PVP Tactics''Archers excels greatly in 1v1 pvp. In low level pvp matches, your opponents usually have a few skills to cast. You don’t need to worry too much. Having the right and proper stats on gears guarantees you victory. Things you should know while playing PVP as an archer: *Wear EVASION accessories (necklace/rings/earrings/belt). Those items are cheap and common. Low level players do not have the funds to buy +accuracy items which are really expensive. With high evasion, you are basically semi-godmode. No one can hit you. Example of evasion gears is +2% evade necklaces. *On armors, wear +AGI stat to increase accuracy and evasion. Wear set pieces with agility stat. *Bow using + MAX ATT/+AGI/+ACCURACY. *Rising arrow and anti air shot combo. As long as you keep your opponents in the air by casting anti air shot, they will never touch the floor. In other words, permanent disabling them. *Hop/jump around if your opponent is higher level than you. Counter attack them every time they cast a skill that misses you. *Be aggressive and confident. Never succumb to mind games. *Watch out for enemies counterattacks. *Tap jump x2 times + arrow directions will help you barrel roll away to safety. Extremely important to master especially the timing to tap the jump keys. Barrel rolling away to safety gives you a chance to counter attack your opponents while he’s recovering from his attack. 'TIP FOR FAST RECOVERY (barrel roll): ''' -Tap jump x2 times and you will barrel roll away. Press direction keys and you can guide your character in the direction you want when he rolls on the floor. Notice that you will do multiple flips on the floor while barrel rolling, which is bad because your opponents may have already recover and possibly attack you again.-Tap jump x2 times with direction keys to guide your character. As soon as you do the barrel roll, you tap on the direction keys so your character goes opposite direction resulting in a 1 flip barrel roll. 1 flip, get up and counter attack. *Skill buffs like adrenaline booster (guild buff) and couple buff will increase your att speed by 10% each. Casting both in PVP will grant you +20% increase att speed. With the +4% att speed medal added to your equipment, you will get +24% att speed increase. If you are wearing a white tooth hat which gives +20% att speed. Your att speed will ridiculously fast (44% att speed increase). Sadly AAS is capped at 14 shots per second. Enjoy AAS-ing!